User blog:Daggyer/Verdor's Chapter Plot
Chapter Plot The encountering of a familiar castle You encounter the castle from chapter 3 but this time it looks way more buffed with lots of obstacles, you remember when azurewrath said his superior would be disappointed? this is the chapter when you will be meeting his superior for the first time, you'll have to defeat all 3 bosses and find their gems, the gems are placed randomly across the arena of the first, second and third floor, after you find them you can continue to the next floor until you fight Verdor himself. You and crusher, baller , piercer and slicer encounter the castle from chapter 3 You: Isn't this the castle we fought Azurewrath in? Crusher: It seems that someone is back for revenge King: Don't you guys remember when Azurewrath said His superior would be disappointed, well I think it's his superior he must want revenge You, Crusher, Slicer, Piercer, Baller and the King move forward near the castle You: My god he's added quite alot ever since we came here look at those double walls, he must have prepared well for this. King: Sure have, those lightning beams look scary but I think they're inactive, so we won't have to fear those. You: We still haven't - '' Crusher: ''You jinxed it Alexandra: You right there!, Stay right where you are. Shapenor: We won't be allowing intruders like you into our superior's castle! Vs Shapenor and Alexandra Shapenor: So you must be here to fight our superior, well we won't be letting you trough Alexandra: '' Exactly what he said, well not without a fight of course!'' Alexandra jumps down from the two towers Alexandra: I, Alexandra is your first enemy, Bring it on! Alexandra when she uses her skill ''Lunge: Eat on this!'' Alexandra when she uses her skill ''Slash:' Careful Weak being, don't wanna get hurt?'' Alexandra when she uses her skill ''Rage: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' You will be fighting on the first floor after you defeat alexandra you will have to pick up a pink gem that may drop anywhere, if you find the pink gem you will be able to open the door to the second floor and fight Shapenor, The first floor has been buffed decently, when you'll be fighting alexandra you'll have to avoid spike traps coming out from the ground, she will also have 10 pink archers you must also defeat these in order to continue to the second floor and fight Shapenor, these archers deal 5% damage each hit. Shapenor: Hmm... you defeated Alexandra, quite impressive. Shapenor: But your next enemy isn't me, it will be my minions! Shapenor: Go my minions, and defeat this fool! Shapenor when he uses his skill ''Lightning strike: Fear my lightning!'' Shapenor when he uses his skill ''Necklace of draining life:''Give me your health Weak being!'' Shapenor when he uses his skill ''Meteor Strike: My meteors will Blow you to dust!'' Shapenor lets his minions into the first floor, these minions use a flame shank, each time they hit they'll burn you so you better be careful, after you defeat these minions you have to pick up the red gem dropped by the LAST 'minion then you will have to go to the second floor and Shapenor will jump down from his tower and start to fight you. Shapenor: ''You are quite strong, but this will be your demise! Shapenor: I, Shapenor is your second enemy, Bring it on! The second floor has also recieved some decent enhancements, you'll have flame shooters in the sides which there are 3 of these, avoid these as they'll deal 40% damage if they hit you, you must also destroy these before moving on to the 3rd floor and fighting your last and final boss, Verdor, after you defeat Shapenor pick up the 2nd gem and put it in the lock of the door to the 3rd floor and you may continue on. vs Verdor Unlike the other ones, Verdor the superior doesn't have any minions but he has traps and obstacles on his side, you'll need to do some parkour to get to the big tower he's in, but while you're doing that he'll be shooting down at you, so be careful while doing the parkour. The tower is rather shallow and has many traps inside, and it's quite an old tower quite battered from the outside as there are bricks fallen down.The fight vs Verdor you'll have to destroy 2 generators, these generators will be giving Verdor a forcefield so be sure to go for these first before fighting him. Verdor: Well, I can see how you've defeated azurewrath, you're quite strong showing how you've defeated all my minions and Shapenor and Alexandra Verdor: But now i'll have to put your good streak to an end, Bring it on! Verdor when he uses his skill ''Lunge: ''I'm only just starting!' Verdor when he uses his skill ''Spin Attack:Try to dodge this!'' Verdor when he uses his skill ''Claw Grab:Give me your blood'' Category:Blog posts